A HITOKIRI'S REPORT
by maybe-marce
Summary: The university grounds act as a place for learning, but what if two assassins and a government agent is dumped on it? Trees are destroyed and blood is shed. But they'll never know who the people responsible are. AU. K&K! R
1. Stealth

Chapter One: Stealth 

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin Watsuki-sama and other very privileged people do. I just own the OAVs, the last episode, and book 4 of the manga. Now is that sad or what?   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: ** I'm new to this fandom and therefore this makes **A Hitokiri's Report** my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. Reviews are very welcome and please tell me what you guys think. Flames are okay as long as they're just itsy-bitsy ones.   
  
  
  
"…" – dialogue   
  
  
'…' - thoughts   
  
  
  
  
**A Hitokiri's Report**  
Chapter One: Stealth   
  
  
  
By: maybe_marce  
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++--**   
  
  
Using the darkness as leverage, two assassins positioned themselves behind the door that marked the entrance of the rooftop. About fifteen other heavy built people in black suit were present. Each were either on the phone, talking on the radio or looking at the other buildings suspiciously; all surrounding a certain man in white suit.   
  
  
"Those fools won't even know what hit them."   
  
  
The male assassin was first to speak. Usually during assignments like these, assassins like them were taught to keep silent, but these two were not just any normal neighbourhood assassin. To them, being discovered earlier than planned was not a problem; they reasoned that if they were found out it would simply hasten the task and would mean an early death for the victim. Both were crouching and have been in the same position for about ten minutes.   
  
  
"I am so0oo going to win this time."   
  
  
The man smirked and raised an eyebrow. The naivety in his partner's voice surprised him. Though they had been together for years, he still couldn't believe that this part of her was still intact after all the killing.   
  
  
"Oh really?! I remember beating you so bad last time you were near tears."   
  
  
The girl punched the other assassin's arm playfully, smiling as she did. "Enishi, you only won by two and that was because I was shocked to see Hojo there. The son of a bitch, he told me he was a painter but he never mentioned anything about being an agent."   
  
  
"Well I warned you, but noOoo.. You never listen to me anymore."   
  
  
The girl directed her glare at Enishi but the latter didn't seem fazed at all, used to being glared at all the time. Instead he let out a mischievous grin and was about to speak when the girl stopped him.   
  
  
"You know.."   
  
  
"Enishi?"   
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
"Shut up."   
  
  
The two were momentarily distracted when they heard the sound of a beep from their earphones.   
  
  
"Shit." Enishi eyed his watched. "Its five minutes early."   
  
  
"In that case, we should move now. We won't take five minutes anyway." The girl shifted to the left and unsheathed the sword that was hidden by her black overcoat while Enishi did the same.   
  
  
"You're right. Let's go."   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
"Come in."   
  
  
Kenshin Himura, a man of short stature and blazing red hair stepped inside. In his hand were manila folders and attached to his waist, a katana. The man sitting behind the desk gestured for him to sit. He did, but bowed before complying.   
  
  
"Yamagata-san."   
  
  
Kenshin handed the folders to Yamagata and sat to the chair at the front of the man's desk. Yamagata interpreted this as a sign to start.   
  
  
"Himura, we have been informed that the Mibu group have relocated once again."   
  
  
Yamagata looked at Kenshin but failed to see the expression of annoyance that grazed his face for it disappeared as fast as it came.   
  
  
"AND the Oniwabanshuu has heard rumours about two of Mibu's best assassins enrolling at the University this semester."   
  
  
The last statement had surprised Kenshin.   
  
  
'What are you up to this time Saito?'   
  
  
"Himura, we need to find out what the Mibu group are planning. If they decide to attack the University or recruit new members it would prove to be a great threat to national security."   
  
  
The man opposite of Kenshin adjusted his glasses, a gesture that annoyed the former assassin greatly but didn't show it.   
  
  
"Yamagata-san, the relocation of the Mibu group does not surprise me. Shura, the spy that we sent last year was found out two months ago and was killed immediately. It is predictable that they take such precautions; but why send their assassins to the University?"   
  
  
Yamagata stood and walked until he faced the window. Two girls were playing outside the manor, which was his office, and ran when they saw him watching them.   
  
  
"That I do not know Kenshin."   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kaoru was first to step outside. The bodyguards noticed her and her katana and immediately surrounded the man in the white suit.   
  
  
"Aston Gisbourne, you have wronged this country in more ways than one."   
  
  
Kaoru slowly walked forward, Enishi behind her. All the guns present were now out and aimed at the pair.   
  
  
"We do not wish anyone other than him" Kaoru points her sword at Aston, "to get killed, you may go if you wish." Her statement was cold, emotionless and directed to the paid guards that were at Aston's aid. When they saw no reaction Kaoru mentally shook her head and shrugged visibly. Enishi stepped forward.   
  
  
"AKU." Kaoru sheathed her sword once again.   
  
  
"Feel the pain of being stepped upon." Enishi did the same.   
  
  
"ZOKU." The girl backed a step.   
  
  
"Of taking everyone's happiness." Now Enishi was in front of her. A drift caused movement to Kaoru's long raven hair.   
  
  
"ZAN." Both positioned themselves to a stance that the guards identified as Battou Jutsu, a deadly technique. . Kaoru noted that Aston was now ten shades paler than usual. Tension was in the air. When Enishi stepped forward, the bodyguards simultaneously clicked their guns in anticipation.   
  
  
"Prepare yourself."   
  
  
This was Enishi's last statement before all hell was unleashed.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Yamagata returned to his previous position and straightened the invisible wrinkles in his blue police uniform.   
  
  
"Well, that would be all then Kenshin. Get some rest it's late."   
  
  
Kenshin flinched. Not used to receiving personal advice from his superior but snapped out of it immediately. Kenshin stood and bowed again, a sign of respect for his superior.   
  
  
"A goodnight to you Yamagata-san."   
  
  
He stepped out of the office and walked through the halls of the Yamagata manor. From the beginning he had known that Saito Hajime was the leader of the group that constantly gave the present government constant trouble. He knew but he had little evidence, and little evidence was equal to no evidence at all if he was going against Saito. He needed more and more was he going to have once Misao gave the information he requested.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
No sooner had he said those words before they vanished. The bodyguards bore confused expressions while Aston was shaking terribly from his position in the centre. A stump was heard and the group found themselves staring at a headless comrade bathing in blood.   
  
  
"What are you fools doing? I pay you to protect me, now get moving and get me out of here!" Aston Gisbourne was now frantic. Never had he expected such fear for two teenagers in his whole life. Sure he heard rumours about an underground group employing teens but never believed any. Now he was going to pay for ignoring those and not heeding the advice of his wife to stop drug-dealing. Aston saw flashbacks of his life, now he knew that what they show in the movies when one was about to die was right. Gunshot after gunshot were heard followed by cries of pain and wait…counting?   
  
  
"I got five down in two minutes!" Kaoru expectantly eyed Enishi for a response but pouted when she got none.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Enishi wiped the blood that almost covered his face. Two minutes – for two minutes now they were fighting. Only three more minutes before Aston's helicopter lands. But that was not a problem at all since three minutes was more than enough.   
  
  
After swiftly pulling out his sword from a now dead bodyguard's body, he quickly scanned the area for any sign of Aston. At the far end corner of the rooftop he found what he was looking for – except he was already dead. His hand lay a few meters away from his still figure and a sword cut from his chest to stomach was visible. He was bathing in his own blood now. Enishi knew Kaoru hadn't even noticed that she already killed Aston. Probably too busy to care, either way, Kaoru was winning their little competition and he didn't want that.   
  
  
How many had died of his sword? Four, and there were four more. And they all attacked Kaoru simultaneously. Kaoru on the other hand, was not having any difficulty at all. She easily avoided the gunshots fired at her and killed two during the process. Guns were not as effective for close range attacks – at least if they were used against the two aforementioned assassins that is. They were all going to die. It was their fault anyway, choosing Aston over their own lives. The fools. But Enishi didn't let their foolishness disturb him. He could not let Kaoru win. No no no… So he rushed over to the direction of the two currently alive bodyguards still aiming at Kaoru. Using unbelievable speed, he decapitated them. Enishi sheathed his sword and smiled inwardly at a job well one. With the speed he used, it took a few seconds before the now headless bodies registered the fact that were now well, headless, and fell with a loud thud when they did.   
  
  
"Urgh.. Disgusting."   
  
  
At the sound of Kaoru's voice, Enishi started to walk at her direction. They could hear the faint roar of the helicopter's engine which meant it was coming near.   
  
  
Kaoru was trying to wipe the blood that now covered her overcoat with her equally blood stained handkerchief. Her favourite black overcoat was drenched with blood and Enishi knew from experience that this would not equal a happy Kaoru.   
  
  
"You knew we were going on a mission, still you wore it. Your fault." A small pout grazed on Kaoru's lips.   
  
  
"Well you could at least help."   
  
  
"And get blood on me? No way."   
  
  
"You're drenched anyway.."   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
A man jumped out of the roaring helicopter. His tan coat swayed madly with the wind. As his shoes got contact on the ground..   
  
  
Splat.   
  
  
Blood was all over the place. They had seen a few bodies before they landed but had no idea that this many had been killed at such a short time. His face paled as if ready to vomit. When he looked at the far left end he saw Aston Gisbourne's bloodied body. His head was still in place unlike most of his bodyguards but his right arm was missing. Somebody cut right through it. The man inwardly smiled. This dead man they were supposed to escort had been his employer and he knew well how corrupt he was. Millions of lives were destroyed because of the high technology drug producing machines he owned. As hard as he tried, the tan clad man just could not bring himself to feel sorry for Gisbourne.   
  
  
If only he had looked, he could have seen the two figures that jumped from the building to another. He could have seen how blood clung to their clothing and probably marvel at the height these two people were capable of jumping, unfortunately he didn't.   
  
  
Minutes before the helicopters landed, Enishi and Kaoru evacuated the place and settled themselves in another rooftop where they could clearly see the view of the carnage. They were bit surprised when they saw a tiny smile form on the man's face.   
  
  
"Looks like we killed the right person after all." Kaoru said as she turned to look at Enishi.   
  
  
Enishi nodded in response. "Of course, Aston wasn't the type to be loved by the masses."   
  
  
"Maybe he had a grudge on him."   
  
  
"Guess you're right."   
  
  
"Let's go," Kaoru tugged on Enishi's arm. "The stench's giving me a headache."   
  
  
At that, the two continued on their roof hopping. The last thing they saw was the man dialling on his cell phone.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kenshin didn't even bother closing the gates when he left the Yamagata manor. He figured Yamagata had plenty of servants to do that for him. Kenshin stopped walking when he was outside the gates, briefly eyed the manor and continued on. He had to admit that the Yamagata's house was beautiful, it had a European design but the gardens were clearly Japanese. It was a big house too. Well, it should be since it housed Yamagata's family, plenty of servants, guards and his office staff. Why he decided to hold his office there Kenshin didn't know. Why blatantly put his family's life in danger? Being the head of Japan's defence department would most likely bring a few death threats or so. But when death is on your trail, there's no escaping it right? Kenshin shuddered at the thought. He didn't want innocents killed. For so long he dreamed of a peaceful nation, safe and secure – but he had learned that it was impossible. People would always follow the path shown to them – damn people who didn't care for their life or the lives of others. These brought his thoughts to the problem at hand.   
  
  
'Saitou Hajime.'   
  
  
He was still alive after all these years. He was one Kenshin's most formidable enemy. They had studied in the academy together and since then their ideals clashed. From there he discovered that Saitou was both intelligent and twisted.   
  
  
Kenshin stopped when he reached the bus station moments later the bus arrived and Kenshin rode it. Yes he had a car, the department had given him a black Porshe but he wanted his life to feel normal right now so he left the car at his apartment. That and because the car reminded him of the stony looking men in black suits in the action movie he recently saw. He took a seat at the rear end of the bus. It was late now so a few people were there - mostly workers who were headed home. He scanned the bus for any sign of danger. In this time and age perverts were everywhere, his eyes probed the whole vehicle. He relaxed when he sensed none. By then, a certain raven haired girl caught his attention. She was leaning on a white haired boy's shoulder, probably asleep. Unfortunately he couldn't see her face since they were seated in front of him. Kenshin sighed. 'I badly need a girlfriend,' and silently laughed at himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **  
Ah.. A chapter finished. Oh yess..   
  
  
This is definitely going to be a K&K pairing.. couldn't imagine myself writing about alternative pairings as of now. SO I assure you that.   
  
  
You all are probably thinking what the hell this fic is all about. Worry not for I have it all in my head *taps her head with her forefinger* umm.. then again maybe not. *smiles nervously* But I have the basic storyline covered so there. Hope you read on. Not interesting enough? Well then you can tell me. Just click that button on the end right and amuse me with your thoughts. Nothing like a good ole' review to enlighten the newbie ne?   
  
  
*bows jap style*   
  
  
Good bye for now!   
  
**maybe_marce**   
  
^_~. 


	2. Lights Out

Chapter Two: Lights Out 

**Disclaimer: ** Nope still not mine. Darn it!   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: ** Been a while ne? I hope you don't give up on this fic. I really as in really had a bad block and life keeps on stopping me from thinking straight lately.  
  
  
  
"…" – dialogue   
  
  
'…' - thoughts   
  
  
  
  
**A Hitokiri's Report**  
Chapter Two: Lights Out   
  
  
  
By: maybe_marce   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
A piercing cry was heard. Next was the sound of a heart stopping clash of metal after which an explosion occurred. A shiver ran to an already trembling body of a girl who seemed to be rooted to her spot. She absentmindedly went to where the accident happened. Her legs felt like it was made of lead, heavy and difficult to move, but somehow she had to see, she just had to be there. Flames were already blinding her eyes, but she did not stop walking.   
  
  
"Must go there…" Tears were treading down her cheeks.   
  
  
She finally stopped because of the unbearable the heat; suddenly something heavy dropped on her feet. She bent, and when she did, she almost wanted to vomit at the sight. She clamped her tiny hands on her mouth loathing the smell of it. She looked upon her hands, her eyes widening. "Blood!" She exclaimed, and was immediately frightened as she lowered her gaze. Her head and body felt like floating. She knew that she would pass out any moment. But before she lowered her lids and let the flames engulf her body she saw a pair of golden eyes that looked at her intently, "The flames had eyes…" Then all was dark.   
  
  
"Kaoru, hey are you okay?"   
  
  
Kaoru was startled and acted on instinct. She reached for the katana underneath her overcoat; but before she had a chance to release it, Enishi's arms were around her, preventing her from doing anything foolish.   
  
  
"Stop it or we're history." Enishi whispered, as his eyes surveyed around the bus making sure nobody noticed what she intended to do.   
  
  
Kaoru came to her senses as she tried to relax, her harsh breathing slowed, she loosened her grip on the katana, and wiped the sweat that trickled in her temples. She closed her eyes again as she recalled her dream, or nightmare to be exact. 'What in the… I haven't dreamed like that since I was 5, what could possibly bring it back all of a sudden?' She looked at the window and tried to figure out what she had dreamed about, she could not recall all of it, and it angered her even more.   
  
  
On the other hand, Enishi released her and looked again at the few passengers. He heard a comment from his left side saying, "Youth nowadays, Tsk! Tsk! They don't even try finding somewhere decent to do their stuff!" He stared at the old man with his murderous gaze. The man shut up and averted his attention outside his window. Enishi glanced behind him and his eyes caught something red. He noticed that the color was from a man's hair. He also noticed the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Unfortunately, the man was fast asleep. 'How weird.' But something on the back of his mind told him that this man was dangerous. 'Get a grip Enishi! How could a sleeping man scare you?' He shook his head and checked on Kaoru.   
  
  
"Pigs don't have nightmares."   
  
  
"Huh?!" Kaoru tore her attention to the window and looked at Enishi.   
  
  
"I said that that was some nightmare."   
  
  
"For a second there I thought you said I was a pig." She perfectly heard him the first time but understood that he was only trying to lift her spirits.   
  
  
"Why would I do that for?" He made a gesture feigning hurt.   
  
  
"Because you're one slimy sissy!" She teased back. The tenseness that she felt a while ago vanished in an instant as laughter came to both of them. Finally the bus stopped, "C'mon sissy and let's race home, I'm really hungry, winner takes the biggest lot on the meal!" She exclaimed as she squeezed her way out of the bus and dashed for the long way home.   
  
  
"What the… Hey wait up, as always you cheat!" He too hurried out, but before boarding off, he took one last glance at the man seated behind them. The red haired man opened his eyes sensing someone looking at him. Their eyes met each other and held for a second. Enishi boarded off the bus and ran to meet Kaoru who was now a hundred yards away. Something in that man really ignited in him the urge for a sword fight. 'Oh hell, I think I'm being paranoid.' He increased his speed to catch up with Kaoru.   
  
  
He noticed that Kaoru stopped abruptly. He slackened his pace and was about to shout at her and question what was wrong when he too, sensed something.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kenshin woke up feeling eyes piercing on him. As he opened his eyes, he encountered the eyes of the boy who was sitting in front of him a while ago. This boy had white hair; and while they held each other's gaze, he somehow sensed that the boy was capable of inflicting real harm. For about what seemed to be eternity, they sent challenging looks to one another through their eyes, each daring the other in a duel. Then, the boy disappeared and the bus started to move again.   
  
  
'What am I thinking?! That boy doesn't even know how to hold a sword, and you try to challenge him, shame on you Himura!' Kenshin shook his head and his eyes roamed around the vehicle trying to find something or rather, someone.   
  
  
'Too bad I didn't get to see her face' Kenshin said to himself. He was disappointed when he didn't find the raven-haired girl who sat at front a while ago, 'Well maybe she's ugly and all.' He sighed but something in his mind just told him that he was wrong. After some time, the bus stopped. He got up, boarded off the vehicle and lingered for a while on the shed, enjoying the cool breeze of the mid-May night.   
  
  
'Soon I'll be on one hell of a semester!' He walked all the while remembering the conversation he had with Yamagata. His thoughts drifted on his latest assignment. 'Why on earth did Saitoh put his aces on that university?' He scowled as he thought of Saitoh. 'What's on your mind, bastard…' His anger was increasing as a flood of memories was making way through his mind.   
  
  
'Stop it! I won't ruin my night because of Saitoh!' He closed his eyes. For a moment, it gleamed gold but when he opened them, they returned to their violet normal color.   
  
  
'Must talk to Misao about the new mission.' He said as he approached the dojo that he rented for about a decade now. He stepped on the entrance and was immediately relaxed when he heard the chimes sound as the wind comfortably blew. He smiled and said, "I'm home…"   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned backward as daggers were thrown at her; they missed and struck the tree beside her. She jumped and held on to the branch of the tree as a more daggers were thrown at her direction.   
  
  
'Those bastards will never learn!' She exclaimed as she looked at Enishi, finding him running to the opposite direction while unsheathing his katana.   
  
  
'Well, well, an exercise before dinner, how lovely!' She smiled and released her grip on the branch, somersaulted and landed on the ground gracefully.   
  
  
She held her sword, though sheathed and ran to the direction where the daggers came from. The soft grass of the park made her movements unnoticed. She saw two forms at her front. Each figure grabbed for their gun, they had seen her and fired at will. With decades of training, Kaoru moved through them without any scratch, she turned left and right, never slackening her pace, as she avoided the bullets that were fired at her.   
  
  
'Those fools, they don't know what's coming!' She made a mischievous grin as she unsheathed her katana and jumped. The blinding light of the full moon reflected in her sword; the two armed men stopped firing and shielded their eyes, which was their mistake for when the first one opened his, he was greeted by Kaoru's warm smile accompanied by a searing pain at his abdomen. Kaoru's sword went straight in his stomach. The other guy fired at her and she turned sideways to evade the incoming bullets. As she did, she struck out her sword from the first man and turned until she was behind the second. She knelt her left leg and sliced his side. It was so quick that the man could only whimper his final cry and lifelessly fall to ground.   
  
  
She stood up and swished her sword with such force that the blood in it vanished immediately. She then remembered Enishi. She heard swords clashing to her right so she dashed toward that direction. A few paces away, she saw him fighting with five huge people armed with swords. They were already encircling him so she hurried to help, not that he needed it anyway.   
  
  
Still running, she watched as he attacked the two men nearest to him; he sliced both their heads off. The three that remained simultaneously assaulted him, but he was too quick for them. He held the head of the latest man he killed and smashed it to the ground; Enishi's sword followed suit. He then hit the ground with his sword with such a powerful force that the dirt reacted and flew to the direction of the other man left standing.   
  
  
That man was taken aback that he just stood there as if welcoming death itself. Enishi appeared in front of him; he used the dirt as camouflage before he attacked. Enishi's sword rammed inside his opponent's chest and he took it off immediately causing his clothes to be drenched in blood as his opponent's body limply fell to the ground. He then ferociously looked at his last two opponents.   
  
  
They were too stunned and scared to move or do anything, they just held their sword in front of them, their grip shivering. Enishi walked to them, his expression becoming more and more frightening. The other tried to run away but Enishi's reaction time was faster than his so he ended up dead on the ground. The hands of the other guy shook horribly making his sword wiggle a bit. Enishi was in front of him, terror was building in his opponent's eyes. He sliced his opponent's sword piece by piece until only the handle remained. Enishi grinned.   
  
  
"Tell your boss next time to visit us while we're asleep. Maybe then, you'll have a chance to scratch us… However, since you guys ruined my clothes tonight... Do you know that it's my favorite?! So now, I have another excuse to… kill… you…" Enishi inserted his sword to his opponent's stomach and lifted it upwards; the body fell and just like what Kaoru did earlier, he swished his sword that blood disappeared in it. While he was sheathing it, Kaoru walked by his side panting.   
  
  
"Man that was so lame! You scared that man to death before killing him? How brutal of you! Or must I say, how sadistic of you!" She sneered and pats his back.   
  
  
"Then again, I want to congratulate you for a job well done, you survived without my help." She added as Enishi looked at her.   
  
  
"I guess I won, 11 to 10 in favor of me. So, do I get a reward then, maybe a kiss would do…" He said as he leaned towards her. Now only a few inches apart, he smiled when he saw that she was blushing terribly, her eyes closed.   
  
  
Kaoru on the other hand was taken aback by what he said. Then, without any further thinking, she ran. A confused Enishi followed suit.   
  
  
"Why on earth are we running?"   
  
  
"You might come out as the winner, but you forgot that we still have a race to compete, oohhh… I can't wait to feast on all the mouth-watering food that are just waiting to be devoured at home!" She said dreamily, "And I'll make sure I don't lose this time, sissy!" She stuck out her tongue, her face still red as ever as she accelerated.   
  
  
He laughed; he knew that she was trying to escape that kind of conversation, she always has. 'Oh hell, she's the only one who can make my adrenaline rise.' He said still smiling as he too increased speed. He grinned even wider as he saw the determination in her face. 'God she's really lovely!' as he slowly looked at her.   
  
  
"Why are you grinning?"   
  
  
"Nothing…" he longed to touch those cheeks that were currently scarlet.   
  
  
To eliminate entirely the uncomfortable mood, she said rather awkwardly, "I hope Saitoh would clear out the mess there."   
  
  
"Careful now, spies might still be lurking under our nose, we must not talk about anything that can harm us while we're out," he surveyed the area, making sure that no one was with them. He turned quickly to her when he heard her laughing. "What now?"   
  
  
"Look at us, anyone in their right mind would surely suspect that we did something horrible!" Kaoru giggled even more as Enishi inspected their selves. She was right; from head to foot they were all covered with fresh, stinking blood; only their katanas were free from the sticky liquid. Although they had abandoned their earlier bloodied coats, the ones they presently wore rivaled the latter.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++--**   
  
  
  
A quiet dojo was suddenly disturbed by the loud ringing of a mobile phone. Kenshin's hand was groping for it; he sat up from the bed groggily and answered it.   
  
  
"Ha…. Uhm… Hello.." He said between a couple of yawns. He was in the process of stretching his muscular arms when he was startled by the greeting of the other person on the line.   
  
  
"Himura-san! Good morning! Sorry if I disturbed your sleep! Any interesting activity you plan on doing today?!" Misao jovially greeted as Kenshin stood and went towards the closet, finding his grooming stuff.   
  
  
"None in particular. I think I should do some chores here at home like doing the laundry or something." He found some clean shirts and laid it to a nearby table. He went back to his bed and arranged it.   
  
  
"Duh! There's a laundry shop for God's sake! You can always go to Wash Box and have them clean, they're the best you know!" Misao said as Kenshin rolled his eyes, "Geez! What's wrong with doing chores? I like doing it anyway."   
  
  
"Are you human?! No human being existing on earth love doing household chores! Common, don't waste your vacation doing chores, we haven't got time left, and before we know it, it'll be the first day of classes!" she added.   
  
  
"Which leads me to one more thing. Have you heard about our latest assignment?" Kenshin was fully-awake now, waiting for Misao's reply. Yamagata had insisted that he take Misao with him just in case he needed any help.   
  
  
"Yah, I've heard about the crap, don't have any idea why Saitoh would put his best there. Anyway, I've heard that it was a decent university; although liberated, but quite cool actually with all those hunks! Those pieces of meat, I say and quite brainy too! No wonder it's a highly looked up university." She blabbered. Kenshin didn't want to listen to anymore of Misao's girl rants so he asked her what she wanted in the first place.   
  
  
"Okay, straight to the point, me and ma' hommies are chillin' this night out. I wanna invite ya so that I can ride wit ya sporty car and borrow some of your bling-blings to impress 'em." She was trying to mimic those hip hops that she watched in TV but was laughing at herself in the process. Kenshin was laughing with her.   
  
  
"You sound terrible. Don't do that again, it doesn't suit you." Kenshin said, wiping a tear that escaped while he laughed.   
  
  
"So what do you say, chores or Flat Rocks about around eight." Misao said, or rather commanded. Kenshin knew that that tone of voice, Misao was ordering him to go. 'She sounds like as Yamagata-san.' But he said, "Oh I don't know, doing chores is more enjoyable than sitting in that bar doing nothi..."   
  
  
Kenshin was abruptly cut off by an angry voice on the other line. It was very loud that he had to put the phone a few inches away from him. "Don't you dare say no to me Kenshin! Remember, I saved your butt last time, when we handled a life threatening mission! Or did you forget about that?! I nearly got toasted in the process!" Misao said as if she was in a fight while giving all her might in shouting.   
  
  
"Er… I think I'm the one you should thank for the second life that you are enjoying right no…." Again he was not able to finish since Misao shot back, "Don't you twist anything Kenshin! You're just making excuses not to come! I want to see you there tonight! Don't you forget it-Flat Rocks at eight sharp!" Kenshin cringed at the noise.   
  
  
"All right then, nice talking to you Ken-san! Oh I Almost forgot, it's a masquerade party so you better bring your best mask, okay? That's settled then? Have a nice day, goodbye!" Misao ended rather cheerfully and gently. Kenshin sat on the bed thinking about the event that would happen tonight. "Why do I get the feeling that she blackmailed me again?" He sighed as he got hold of his grooming kit and went into the bathroom.   
  
  
"Masquerade eh, now she gives me another problem. Where the hell can I get a mask?" He said aloud and sighed again as he closed the bathroom door.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kaoru closed the door of her room. She was going to the dining area. She started walking towards the staircase. The event that happened last night was still troubling her. 'Why on earth did Enishi try to kiss me?' She felt the hotness in her cheeks again.   
  
  
"Good morning! Why so early?" Enishi greeted as he closed the door of his own room which was adjacent to hers. He was wearing a white plain shirt and khakis. He was looking fresh and clean with his signature round glasses on and that caused her to feel conscious since her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her pajamas.   
  
  
"I… uhm… just doing my usual thing… you know, going to the dining area to have breakfast. Most normal do that on mornings." Kaoru stuttered but the last sentence just got out naturally, as if on instinct. 'What's wrong with me?' She was suddenly nervous and at loss which was not very normal compared to their usual morning bickering.   
  
  
"Aha! I knew it, you were very disappointed when I won yesterday in our race, isn't it? That's why you're heading off to breakfast early to have my lot on the meal! Fat chance mi lady, I'm as hungry as you are! And Kaoru, you're anything BUT normal." Enishi exclaimed as he winked at Kaoru who just pouted at his reply.   
  
  
"Hey, you tricked me into stopping last night so you won! Ooohhh the nerve! I won't let you trick me this time."   
  
  
Kaoru recalled when Enishi told her that her zipper was open. She immediately stopped and blushed. She was about to close it when she realized he was bluffing and was meters away from her. Since he won, he got the biggest lot during dinner.   
  
  
She ran down from elegant staircase to the lavishly decorated dining area. 'That's better; I'm just being paranoid a while ago.' She said as she hurried her way to her seat feeling relaxed and herself again. Her mouth watered at the sight of assorted food on the table. She was already on her second serving when he Enishi arrived.   
  
  
"Geez! Control yourself; you ate that much food since you were still a brat, you've grown now so start acting ladylike for a change. You must at least try not to devour all of it!" He mocked as he sat opposite her.   
  
  
"Werll.. unlirke you, I varlue foord! She said while chewing a large chunk to annoy him completely. But unfortunately, he found that quite amusing and cute. He just sighed and started eating too.   
  
  
Saitoh on the other hand, went in to the room and joined them. Enishi and Kaoru both looked at him and bowed regardless of their current position. Kaoru smiled at him when her head was in the normal position again. Saitoh seated himself at the end not very far from them since they had a large rectangular dining table than could occupy 24 people. Their servants attended him with the dishes at the table; he waved his hand, gesturing no and asked for a cup of coffee instead. After providing a steaming cup of coffee, the three were engaged in a serious conversation.   
  
  
"I heard that you were followed last night?" Saitoh asked as he sipped his coffee.   
  
  
"Yes, the most efficient they had sent so far; though still lacking. We have left neither survivors nor clues to add in their puzzle." Enishi said as he looked into the golden eyes of his mentor.   
  
  
"Hm… they are very intent on finding out who you are and have come closer each time; it might cripple the association if you two are captured or exposed for that matter." His face became grimmer than usual.   
  
  
Kaoru shifted in her seat and put down her spoon. "Not to worry uncle Saitoh. Just as what Enishi said, we handled them without much effort. We can put up with every assassins they send." Kaoru said joyfully toward Saitoh. He then looked at her with a tinge of concern in his eyes, or did she just imagine it?   
  
  
"I'm not the least worried for the both of you, I know you can look out for yourselves, your performances are unparalleled. Not only are you the best, I am confident of your capability to think intelligently in any kind of situation; however, you two must be careful from now on, those dogs are sniffing rather smartly." Saitoh then added, "The association also agreed with me that you two must stop home schooling. We have arranged everything so that you two will enroll in the prestigious Watanabe University this semester." He said while placing his cup on his saucer; he folded his arms and looked at them. Both had startled expressions on their faces.   
  
  
"Do you realize that it is very risky, sir? To send us out in the open?" Enishi replied not withdrawing his gaze on Saitoh.   
  
  
Kaoru stopped eating and whispered to Enishi, "Enishi… shut up, it's a great idea, really, being with Professor Miyazaki for the last 12 years has been a real pain in the ass, I added him to my death list you know." Kaoru grinned at the thought, but Enishi still was uncertain about Saitoh's decision.   
  
  
"By putting you in that university, those scumbags in our tail would be less suspicious of you; they will think twice before sending more people to kill you. The university will provide you safety and cover. They will think that you are ordinary citizens going to college. Locking you two in here would be very suspicious to anyone, especially to those eyeing on us. It's like lessening the fuel for the flame, we will lead them to wrong conclusions, and after that we make a move." Saitoh calmly told them as he crossed his legs and leaned on the Victorian dining chair.   
  
  
He continued. "And they were not the only ones doing their homework; we have men investigating on them as we speak. Sooner or later they will only be a myth." He smirked as he looked at the two of them. Both stayed abnormally quiet.   
  
  
Without eating anything he stood up, "I will provide you two apartments near the university and starting on your first day you two do not know me or anything or anyone connected with the Mibu clan, we will contact you if you are needed. Files are already waiting on your room for your new identities. Read them well." He exited the room without turning back or saying goodbye, Enishi and Kaoru were accustomed to it so they just looked at him leave.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Saitoh went to his study. A boy hidden in the shadows emerged and handed him a folder containing some documents. "That's what we have gathered for now." The boy said in a ghastly voice.   
  
  
"Hmm… that'll do, but I want concrete figures, Okita. You must not stop until we find who these are." Saitoh said frigidly as he scanned the boy documents handed to him.   
  
  
"Understood." The boy silently left the room.   
  
  
He reached out for the chair behind the table and sat. Saitoh read from the report that the organization responsible for the recent attacks had employed ninjas to aid them. Some members were also efficient sword fighters, one of whom was known to be the shadow assassin. His identity was carefully kept and not even one information was available except for the one stating that he did exist.   
  
  
'This has to be the government, and the Oniwabanshu's backing them up.' It was big trouble brewing if he was right. But he need not worry about that for now; they needed more information before taking any course of action.   
  
  
Saitoh positioned more comfortably on his arm chair, placed a cigarette on his mouth, and lit it. He inhaled a hefty amount of smoke and puffed it out in the air thinking deeply.   
  
  
"Interesting…" His mouth twitched giving it the effect of smiling as his eyes roamed again in the files that he read a while ago. Little did he know that they were a step behind.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
"Did you hear that? Uncle Saitoh is giving us freedom for a while!" Kaoru stood and executed a jump that made her look like a ballerina. She turned and looked at Enishi who was still confused.   
  
  
"Why all of a sudden?" He seemed to be talking to himself because he did not look at Kaoru. Kaoru went to him and placed her hands on each side of her hips, tapping her foot on the ground, "Stop it right there, you're not going to ruin my day Enishi. All is settled. Uncle Saitoh has given us an opportunity to live life dammit!"   
  
  
"Hey, have taken this matter seriously?! Have you forgotten that we are no ordinary people Kaoru? This is like suicide!" His full attention now was focused on Kaoru.   
  
  
"We're not showing them our swords or anything, we can get a chance to feel normal Enishi, and I know this is much too risky but I'm willing to gamble. We will be extra precautious, there's nothing to be afraid about, Uncle Saitou would never put us in danger." Kaoru said her conviction strong as she put her hand in Enishi's shoulder and smiled brightly.   
  
  
He laughed at her action. "You look stupid!" He stood up and imitated Saitoh by pretending to smoke and looked back at Kaoru when he was at the doorway. He adjusted his circular shades, grinned, pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Kaoru. It was aimed at her nose and he threw it like he did a dart. Kaoru, still looking at Enishi, caught them between her index and middle finger. She looked at him quizzically and then looked upon the object she caught and her eyes widened.   
  
  
"Two VIP tickets at Flat Rocks!" She exclaimed as she jumped for joy, clutching the tickets in her hands. She looked at Enishi and was about to question him where he get it but he answered her ahead.   
  
  
"I have connections you know…" He grinned as he placed his hands on the pockets of his jeans. "It's a masquerade party tonight by the way, we don't have to wear costumes I assure you, a mask will do." He added as he left the room. He was shaking his head and grinning because he was sure that later on Kaoru would be asking him again about the required attire for the party because she was still busy jumping and singing "We're going to a party…we are going to party…" over and over again.   
  
  
Kaoru was still shrieking with delight and singing but she suddenly stopped, "Wait a minute… what did Enishi say about what to wear tonight?" She turned sideways to look at him but he was gone, she immediately ran to him as if stalking some crooked politician that she was about to murder.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
"Scotch please." Kenshin sighed as he sat on the stool parallel to the bar and gulped his ordered drink. He watched Misao and her friends as they went wild on the dance floor. He wasn't enjoying himself; it was not because he didn't want to relax and have fun, but it was because he'd rather go to a quiet and peaceful place like a resort near an ocean or somewhere more serene rather than a noisy, crowded place like this one. He then surveyed the area. Flat Rocks was the most famous club in the area. People were attracted to it because of the unique concepts and gigs that change every month. For this month, the owners thought about having a masquerade dash. He heard two girls rambling the highlight of the evening happening soon.   
  
  
Kenshin was about to get the mask off but stopped as he heard a young man say. "I wouldn't dare to get it off if I were you." He was greeted by a warm smile from Soujirou wearing a mask that quite complemented his personality. His mask was a happy-faced child smiling from ear to ear. It covered his whole face so naturally it had holes for his eyes, nose and mouth.   
  
  
"Soujirou! Nice to see you!" He greeted his friend as he adjusted the mask Misao bought him earlier. It offered covering for the upper part of his face but exposed the lower part including the scar on his left cheek.   
  
  
"Nice mask Kenshin! It's been a long while since we met. What's up?" Soujirou said as he sat himself beside Kenshin smiling wider though Kenshin was not able to see it due to the mask. He saw Kenshin shift uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
  
"I've been dying to take it off as soon as I wore it but I'm well aware of the rules in here – those who do not follow the concept will be thrown out." Kenshin said with a frown. "Who's with you anyway?" He added as he propped his elbows on the bar.   
  
  
"I'm with myself." Soujirou said still smiling. "I believe you didn't answer my earlier question Himura-san?"   
  
  
"Oh, sorry. Not much really, just the same old. And oh, I forgot about Misao, she's with me too; but, she's in the dance floor with some friends of hers." He said as he gestured towards Misao who had a similar mask similar to his but different in color. His was of black with magenta feathers surrounding it, while Misao's was white band had dark blue feathers in it.   
  
  
"Quite enjoying herself, isn't she?" Soujirou glanced too at her direction, Misao saw them and waved, they waved back.   
  
  
"I have heard that the big boss gave you a big one again." Soujirou's tone became serious but his smile never faded. Kenshin's attention was now focused on what Soujirou was saying. He immediately understood what Soujirou intended to tell him.   
  
  
"Yep, quite big actually." Kenshin answered back in the same ordinary conversational tone but had hidden meanings to them.   
  
  
"Mind to tell me what this is about?" Soujirou leaned closer as if someone could hear them.   
  
  
Although Soujirou was his friend and a recent agent to their department, he was doubtful in telling the truth about their mission. A part in his brain told him not to but a part of it told him that Soujirou would be hurt if he withheld information.   
  
  
"Kenshin! Soujirou! You lazy fat assed men! Why aren't you both dancing? Come on, let's dance!" Misao cut in between the silence. Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Misao, you know I'd rather sit my 'fat ass' here than jiggle there. Maybe Soujirou here wants to crack a bone with you." Kenshin said grateful for the interruption. He watched as Misao begged Soujirou to accompany her while doing so, he caught a glimpse of a masked girl who was watching at their direction. She seemed embarrassed that he caught her looking and quickly turned to the other direction.   
  
  
His attention was suddenly interrupted by a loud tapping by the microphone. He looked at the person saying, "mic test! Mic test! Ehem! Ehem!" He looked at Misao and Soujirou; both were staring at the stage by now. Everyone was looking at the same direction by now.   
  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I see that everyone followed our concept today and we are grateful for that as always. Tonight we decided to lighten up the atmosphere. The highlight of tonight's party is the 'kissing game'." A masked host was saying as the people around them talked and murmured to one another; each were asking about the kissing game, it turned that nobody had any idea what that was all about.   
  
  
"Please listen… Silence please" The host pleaded as the people slowly averted their attention again in to her. "Now, that's better! The 'kissing game' is just a minute consuming activity that everyone would surely enjoy…"   
  
  
A mischievous grin formed on the hostess's face. "As we can see, we all have masks, some know each other, and some don't so you're identity will be surely hidden. The objective of this game is to kiss anybody you like present here." The club roared with a combination of reactions. Majority of the men were impressed by the idea, some ladies were whispering and giggling with each other as they eyed their preys. Only a few seemed annoyed.   
  
  
The host was trying to silence the crowd again. "Hold up! Hold up! I must tell you about what the catch is!" everyone was silent again.   
  
  
"We will allow you only a minute. But to keep your identity safe, we will turn off the lights and bring it back on after the said time is over. Common, it is not bad as all of you think… It would serve as a reminder to end this wild night! What do you say?" The host said with a lot of encouragement from the crowd. Many roared in agreement.   
  
  
Kenshin shrugged and grinned at Misao and Soujirou. He noticed that Misao was eyeing someone and he instantly knew whom she wanted to spend the minute with. His eyes caught the sight of the girl watching them from earlier. He was not sure who she really watched, 'Maybe Soujirou for all I care.' He said as he tore his gaze away. 'I'd just sit here so nobody can kiss me.' He said while toying his empty glass.   
  
  
"Okay at the count of three… one" The host said, simultaneously the lights went off. Everybody was scrambling to some place as the noise became louder than usual.   
  
  
"Two…" Kenshin sighed as he prepared himself to count one whole minute and wished that it would end over soon.   
  
  
"Three!" Kenshin bent over the table, 'Here we go in one, two…' He started counting on his own to pass the time but turned over when someone clutched the back of his shirt.   
  
  
"What the…" He said as his lips met another. He was too stunned to react. He just savored the taste of the girl's lips on his. She tasted like champagne and spice, he noted. Her hands rested on his shoulders while his, involuntarily encircled her small back. He noticed that the girl was a bit shy so he nudged her to go on.   
  
  
Kenshin removed her mask to gain more access to her lips and the girl did the same. Both masks were discarded as the two continued on their heated kiss. He brought her to sit on his lap and turned. He lifted her up, not breaking the kiss and sat her on the bar so she was positioned higher than him. Her legs enclosed his seated body as she pulled his head closer. Kenshin hungrily moved his lips against hers not knowing what caused him to react like such, it was not like him to give in to a total stranger yet there he was doing the exact thing. Her sent aroused him, she smelt of jasmine. They broke up for air but resumed immediately. His hands were hovering over her back then her stomach.   
  
  
'She fits so perfectly, so right.' He thought as he held her.   
  
  
He was imagining himself with her in some kind of beautiful place where leaves from trees rustled in the breeze and all things were beautiful and wonderful when a voice from somewhere brought him back to reality.   
  
  
"Time's up people!" He let go of her lips as the lights were turned on. His gaze was locked into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen and his breathing was harsh. He smiled his gaze fell on the lips that he had just tasted. Her lips were plump and luscious. She looked flushed and reddened at his mischievous smile. He noticed that she had long raven hair and recognized her as the girl staring at them from across the room.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **   
  
  
There goes another round of my amateur writing skills! Sorry everyone if it took long to update! (I had to please my family with my grades in school so I crammed in my studies! ^_^) Hope you all enjoyed it, or if not just let me know okay, you're very welcome to submit a review so I can improve the next chapter (I take joy in writing when readers react to what I write)! I really wish that you would all anticipate the succeeding chapters. Ciao!   
  
  
**maybe_marce**   
  
  
^_~.   



	3. Hangovers and Pills

Chapter Three: Hangovers and Pills 

**Disclaimer: ** I'd tie Kenshin to a tree and pin him there for all eternity if I had, to just to own him, but that's not possible.   
  
  
**Author's Notes: ** How was the second chapter so far? Hope you guys liked it. And before I forget, thank you so much for your reviews! It really made my day! Thank you so much to Nikki, rudabegga, Les723, pretty-in-pink7, kiatiara_uth_matar, arrene, tenshin_no, allin656, Rumor, everey and hole_243_0! *Ahem* So… here's the third chapter. As usual I'm praying you like it. Reviews are very welcome. Now on with the story!   
  
The start deals with Kaoru's POV in the situation.   
  
  
  
**A HITOKIRI'S REPORT**  
Chapter Three: Hangovers and Pills   
  
  
By: maybe_marce   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kaoru waltzed inside Flat Rocks in style. Her hair was tied with her favourite blue ribbon which was decorated with little pieces of diamond, a gift from her uncle on her thirteenth birthday. The rocks twinkled whenever she moved her head amidst the dimly lit setting. She wore a white spaghetti that made her look fresh and divine. Her pleated skirt was made of denim material and was a dangerous ten inches above her knee. Daring yet still considered appropriate; it managed to cover her bare essentials well. She wore a white big belt that hung lazily around her tiny waist. She wore white high heeled sandals that had satin straps tied to her slim legs. Her mask clung to her face. It had trinkets stuck to it as well. It covered half her face.   
  
  
Enishi looked equally stunning. His black polo shirt made him look dark and mysterious. It hugged his body comfortably, not too tight not too loose either though his well toned frame was still obvious beneath the cloth. His strides bore confidence and authority. He had a black mask similar to Zorro's. It was knotted firmly behind his head, the lose ends hanging in contrast to his silver hair.   
  
  
They managed to enter the club without breaking sweat. Enishi was telling the truth when he told Kaoru he had connections. They easily passed the mile long line and were even escorted inside. People were looking at them as they passed by several tables. It couldn't be avoided; they simply looked terribly dazzling.   
  
  
Enishi pulled out a chair for Kaoru. It was not long before the manager went to them and asked their orders. When he left, Kaoru bore an amused face as she looked at her companion and said, "What exactly did you do to deserve all of these?" He was seated in front of her, head propped up by his left hand; elbows planted on the table. "Nothing unusual, I just fixed a few gang problems for them."   
  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened her expression serious. "Enishi, you know we have orders in restraining the use of our abilities outside the organization. Why would you expose yourself like that?"   
  
  
"I was careful, and if you're so concerned in keeping identities secret, you shouldn't have agreed in going to that university in the first place."   
  
  
Enishi was blatantly challenging her and she wasn't the type to back out easily. "That is an entirely different situation Enishi, we had orders and you disobeyed it. But I won't argue with you anymore about this. Don't worry, I wont tell."   
  
  
"Fine." Enishi said harshly. In truth, he was trying to understand, for her sake. He knew how long she had been pining for a normal life but her deep convictions were stopping her. She truly believed that in fighting, she could change the country and save more lives; he did too.   
  
  
Enishi tried to relax himself. They wouldn't fight over this, not now. He was bent on enjoying himself tonight. "Okay, I'm sorry Kaoru, wanna dance?" He said as if no heated exchange had just happened between them. Kaoru smiled at him and took his offered hand. She stood and after brushing the wrinkles off her skirt they proceeded to the dance floor.   
  
  
The music was loud and the beat fast. The dance floor was jam packed with all sorts of people wearing different masks. Some even went as far as wearing wigs. Kaoru could swear she saw a man with wearing violet hair. The girl to her right dancing wildly was wearing a rainbow coloured one and a clown's mask.   
  
  
Kaoru swayed her hips in time with the rhythm; her hands raising shoulder level to catch the beat. Enishi was dancing as well.   
  
  
Kaoru noticed that he was moving closer to a woman that was skimpily clothed. "What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed. Enishi moved back to her and talked loudly since the speakers were blazing. "See that babe over there? You should know that she's the famous Seiko Ishii and I'm coming to get her." Kaoru pouted, "You mean the lingerie model? You sure that's her?" Enishi nodded. "Yup, the one and only, why do you think I bought the tickets?" Kaoru opened her mouth in irritation, "You mean to say that you've been using our spies for your personal reasons? Shame on you Enishi!" The aforementioned merely shrugged. "You won't tell will you baby?" He winked. "If you're jealous just tell me okay? And I'll pour all my attention to you tonight; and please keep your voice down with the business we're in public you know." Kaoru huffed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you better stop using our resources." Kaoru said careful to rephrase every word so that nothing came out suspicious. "OR I'll tell, now go on, shoo!" Enishi feigned a hurt expression but hurried away to the model's direction.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
After twenty minutes of dancing Kaoru felt exhausted; she walked back to their table and sat. Enishi wasn't being nice when he bought the tickets after all. She should have known that he had other motives and that it didn't involve her in anyway except for company maybe. But now he left her all alone. She glanced at the dance floor and saw him flirtatiously dancing with Seiko. After a few minutes of dancing and talking, or more like shouting, they stopped and went to where Kaoru didn't know.   
  
  
She sipped the champagne that the manager insisted they have "on the house," he said. She silently wondered what kind of stunts Enishi must have done to be treated this way. Then she decided that she wouldn't dwell on that. She should have fun! She was looking great, and she was inside the coolest club in town with other charming men to keep her company since Enishi had left her all alone.   
  
  
Their table was located near the dance floor so talking was still difficult. She scanned the area for a good man she could prey on. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the sweetest voice ever. She looked at the direction and smiled when his looks met her expectations.   
  
  
A boy not older than herself was talking to a woman. It was clear that she was drunk. The boy was trying hard to get back the mask that the elder had forcibly taken. He was politely asking her in such a sweet voice to hand over the mask. Kaoru giggled. Never had she seen such politeness under such pressure before. He was good looking too. Young but well built nevertheless. When the young man realized all his efforts were futile, he bowed at the intoxicated woman and went his way. 'He's so polite!' But before he walked far enough, some club staff had stopped him. It was hard to hear what they were saying due to the nature of the surroundings; whatever it was it looked like they were ushering him outside while he tried to make excuses. A girl, whom Kaoru identified as the woman's companion rushed to the boy's side and handed him back his mask. The staff gestured what seemed like apologies and went on the other way. While the girl bowed to the boy and took off too.   
  
  
'I think I found the perfect target.' Kaoru took another sip from the glass and eyed the boy curiously. He put on his mask again, it covered his whole face and it was painted with a face that was smiling from ear to ear. He was cute. Kaoru had the privilege to see him unmasked and that was more reason for her to choose him over hidden faces. She looked at her watch and it read 11:18.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Soujirou walked over to the bar; was he relieved to get his mask back. That old lady wanted to look at his face and refused to give it back when she enjoyed what she saw. The staff had asked him to leave when they saw him walking around mask-less. He tried to explain but they didn't seem to believe him. Thank heavens the young girl ran to him and returned his mask back. The staff just muttered their apology and left. What a good start he had. First his date dumped him on the last minute then an old lady runs up and grabs his mask exposing himself to the Flat Rocks population. 'Hope this night gets better.' He said to himself.   
  
  
When he reached the bar, he was surprised to see a red haired man seated alone. He wasn't really expecting to see Kenshin here of all places.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
Kaoru's eyes followed the boy all the way to the bar. He seemed to recognize someone there as he was now having a conversation with him or her, Kaoru was not sure since s/he had long red hair. She looked more carefully despite the dim light and saw the flat chest. 'Phew, he's not with another girl. Just wait and see Enishi, you're not the only one here who can get a nice catch.' She smirked, imagining the look on his face when he saw her flirting with another guy.   
  
  
The red head was drinking while they chatted amongst themselves. She was about to approach them when a young girl came yelling and bouncing at them. The girl talked to the red head first, she frowned and averted her attention to the boy. She was pulling at his sleeves, probably urging him to dance with her. Kaoru frowned the first target was lost when she saw him and the girl go to the dance floor.   
  
  
She wasn't aware that she had been staring all this time so her head jerked the other direction when she saw the red head look her way. He had caught her looking at his friend. She tried ignoring his stare but in the corner of her eye she saw that he was still looking.   
  
  
Kaoru huffed. Now she had to find another. 'What a waste of time. I should be dancing if my feet weren't so swollen. Gods I wish I wore flats.' She tried roaming around the place, half hoping to bump into Enishi. She walked through tables and flirted with some guys. None of them looked decent enough for Kaoru. They were either too intoxicated or too wrapped up with themselves.   
  
  
She was frustrated. What a wonderful evening this turned out to be. She checked her watch again. 12:22. Nice, she had been alone that long? Her feet were throbbing so she decided to go back to their table. She adjusted her sandals and was delighted when she saw that the boy was back from the dance floor. Loud tapping from the microphone distracted her from her earlier musings.   
  
  
Kissing game? Now that was interesting. That would be the chance she was waiting for to dully enjoy the night. She eyed the boy but turned away when the red head caught her looking again. Kaoru readied herself when the host started counting. At the count of one the lights went off. At the count of two she was already on her way to the bar. The music started blazing again but the host was clearly heard when she said three. Using her sharpened senses, she reached her destination and yanked the boy's shirt. Or so she thought.   
  
  
She heard the boy mutter something before she pressed her lips against his. The moment it met, she was flooded by his scent. He smelt fresh and clean. She could still taste a hint of scotch from his lips and it turned her on more. She placed her hands over his shoulders and reached out for his hair. She was shocked to feel long smooth hair beneath her fingers. 'This is not him!' Her mind shouted again and again. The man seemed to notice her discomfort so he urged her to go on by putting more pressure in their kiss. She gladly obliged to, feeling butterflies in her stomach; forgetting her worries about him.   
  
  
Kaoru felt hands on her face and realized that the man was removing her mask. She did the same, unclasping the material that braced it to his ears. She threw his mask on carelessly over his back. She was surprised when he gathered her on his lap and then lifted her on the bar table. Their kiss was getting more impassioned by the minute. She boldly licked his teeth asking for entry and was answered by his tongue reaching out for hers. She wrapped her legs around his seated body and pulled his head closer.   
  
  
They broke contact when Kaoru was out of air but was substantiated by his lips on her neck. He licked her milky skin and half-bit her neck. Kaoru lifted her head to allow him more entry and enclosed her legs to his seated body. When he was done, he resumed kissing her lips. Kaoru felt a jolt of electricity run through her body when he began lifting her shirt higher to caress her back, then his hands wandered over her bare stomach. 'Oh, this feels good.' She was lost, she couldn't even think straight apart from constantly telling herself how wonderful he felt. She hadn't kissed anybody like this before, not even her ex-boyfriend who was currently six feet under. His hands were going higher on her back when the host announced times up. She quickly withdrew herself from his hold and squinted when the lights truned on.   
  
  
The first thing she saw was the smouldering amber eyes focused on her. She gulped feeling scrutiny under his gaze. She noticed the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and his scarlet hair. He was the most striking person she ever laid eyes on. She felt her cheeks burn when he flashed her a mischievous smile. Her eyes led her to his swollen lips, a reminder of the minute they shared.   
  
  
She was still sitting on the bar where he had lifted her earlier; and he was seated in front of her. She turned her head when she heard a familiar voice.   
  
  
Soujirou stood from the floor and brushed off the dirt from himself. "Ouch, I think I earned myself a bump." The red head was amusedly looking at the boy too. "What the hell happened to you Soujirou?"   
  
  
'Soujirou? They know each other, almost forgot.' Kaoru thought.   
  
  
Soujirou put his hand behind his head and smiled. "I think somebody bumped me during the lights out. Then when I was sprawled on the floor, I felt shoes all over me."   
  
  
The red head looked at Kaoru again, this time bearing a knowing smile. 'He knew it all along! He knew I was going for Soujirou, of course he caught me several times, oh no, dear heavens.' Kaoru felt totally embarrassed with herself. 'Stupid Enishi, this is his entire fault!' that was her last thought before running out of the club and stopping a taxi.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
"Argh, damn headache!" Kaoru covered her eyes with her right hand to shield away the light that was emanating from her window. Her blanket was messed and a pillow had fallen out of bed. She let out a growl, annoyed that the light was still blinding her. Realizing that her hand wasn't enough, she grabbed the fallen pillow and used it to block the irritating light. It seemed to have worked cause when she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness – and not only that, Kaoru also noted that in doing so all sounds were also strained enabling more reasons for her fall asleep.   
  
  
The night in the club had really gotten her tired. Even in her sleep, she could still hear the glaring sound of the music; and this caused her to tuck the pillow in her head further. Her feet were sore from dancing and she could still feel the liquid moving in her stomach from her drinking.   
  
  
Enishi opened the door to Kaoru's room. No, he didn't open it; it was more like kicking it open since his hands were occupied with other things. He was trying to balance the two trays that he carried, careful not to spill the juice and ruin his perfectly ironed shirt and his good mood. His hair was still wet from his shower; his shirt unbuttoned exposing a toned chest beneath.   
  
  
Kaoru winced when she heard someone bang on her door. She quietly cursed whoever it was for ruining her half-sleep and lifted the pillow from her head to look at the culprit. The sight that greeted her amused Kaoru greatly. There was Enishi, all fresh looking and exerting effort to balance the trays. She felt like helping him but her body screamed for her not to. Instead, she gathered all her strength to change into sitting position. She straightened her not so modest night gown. Enishi was now half way through her room when her tripped on her fluffy bunny slipper. He stumbled and for a minute Kaoru thought she would be bathing in orange juice this morning.   
  
  
She closed her eyes, prepared for the impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Enishi was already seated by her side smiling with the food still intact. "You have little faith in me Kaoru."   
  
  
Kaoru beamed, glad that she was still dry and safe. She looked at the trays that were placed on Enishi's lap and smiled more.   
  
  
"For me?" Kaoru pointed at the tray and looked at Enishi with doe like eyes. Enishi smirked. "No it's all for me, I just thought you'd enjoy watching me eat all these."   
  
  
Kaoru pouted. "You're such a meanie!"   
  
  
Enishi shifted so he was now beside Kaoru. He placed the other tray on Kaoru's lap.   
  
  
"Yeah, and a good morning to you too." Kaoru suddenly winced as another headache came her way.   
  
  
"Hey can you get me an aspirin or something? My head feels like its going to explode."   
  
  
"Sure," was Enishi's reply. He placed the tray on the bed and headed for Kaoru's bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and took two tablets of paracetamol and headed out immediately. He sat next to Kaoru and handed her the tablets. "Here." It was the only word Enishi had to say before Kaoru hastily grabbed it from him. She took both tablets and pushed it down her throat after which she drank water. She put down her glass and smiled at Enishi muttering her thanks. In return, he winked at her and gestured for her to start eating. Kaoru nodded and took a bite at the nicely cooked bacon in her plate. She looked at Enishi and saw him staring at her. He stretched his hand and too the morsel of rice that stuck on Kaoru's chin.   
  
  
She smiled and continued eating. Moments later she looked at him again and noticed that his food was still untouched. "Aren't you eating? Its going to get cold soon." Kaoru said, indicating the tray on his lap.   
  
  
"I was just thinking…"   
  
  
"…."   
  
  
Kaoru blinked, anticipating more from him.   
  
  
"…"   
  
  
"Yeah I heard that and what?"   
  
  
"Oh, I was thinking about college. The truth is, I'm also looking forward to it but I'm worried at the same time. Worried that we might endanger ourselves with this decision Kaoru…"   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
The red light turned up and caused Kenshin's black BMW to screech to a halt. He forgot that stop signs were abounding in this part of the city; so busy was he deep in thought that he didn't notice he was past speed limit.   
  
  
'Why do I have to go? With no strong evidence I'd make a fool of myself there. Damn it!' Kenshin honked his car, pissed that the AUV in front of him didn't move when the green light lit up.   
  
  
"Get out of the dammed way!"   
  
  
He switched gears and over-taked the AUV. When he looked at the rear mirror he saw that it still didn't move. 'What's his problem?'   
  
  
The drive to the office didn't take long since the road was fairly cleared now plus Kenshin's haste driving. He parked his car where he usually did; no one ever dared to take his space lest he want to face the wrath of Kenshin Himura, and locked the doors. He walked the silent path towards the elevator, his footsteps the sound within range. He pushed the up button when he reached the elevator. It opened immediately, as if aware of Kenshin's foul mood. Kenshin stepped in, trying to control another round of tantrums due to the new assignment Misao relayed to him yesterday. The elevator chimed, and he stepped out. Few people were present since it was still early. Of those few people, he could easily see the ever exuberant Makimachi Misao walking towards him.   
  
  
  
"Himura!" Kenshin bowed his head and headed the opposite direction in an attempt to lose the girl. But that was impossible since when Misao sets her mind on one thing, it would be difficult to escape. Using her extraordinary ninja abilities, Misao somersaulted and landed gracefully in front of the expectant Kenshin.   
  
  
Kenshin resigned and lifted his head up, a smile on his face. "Good morning Misao." Misao smiled back and walked with Kenshin. "So, how was last night?" They reached a large wooden cabinet and Kenshin placed the papers he was holding inside the pigeon hole. , not really listening to the ecstatic girl. "Where did you go after lights out? I tried calling but your mobile was dead."   
  
  
This time, Kenshin's head jerked up. That was when he remembered last night's events for the first time that morning. Oh yes did he remember. A small smile formed on Kenshin's lips. He didn't know if it was good that he remembered the girl's facial features clearly since right now he couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was and the softness of her lips. If somebody could read his mind right now, he'd be labelled a pervert, but he was entitled with such thoughts right? He was, after all, still a man.   
  
  
"Hellooo… Himura?! Misao here!" Kenshin was broken from his reverie at the sight of Misao's big round eyes in front of him.   
  
  
"Yes Misao?" Misao shrugged. They were now inside Kenshin's office. Misao sat herself on the chair opposite him. "I was asking where you went last night after the kissing game. Did you get yourself a girl Himura?" The young girl asked maliciousness evident in her voice.   
  
  
Kenshin blushed, good thing the newspaper covered his face or Misao would have noticed. "No, that game was ridiculous; got out before lights out." He was allowed to lie right? Besides it was for his own good, if she knew he'd never hear the end of it. He earnestly hoped Misao believed him.   
  
  
"Is that so? Anyway, here's the college forms you need to fill out. Yamagata-san sent these yesterday along with some other documents you need for enrolment. Just give me these when you're done okay?" Kenshin folded and laid the newspaper on his desk.   
  
  
Yamagata had sent him back to school, that was the thought Kenshin played over and over again in his mind. "Just leave them there."   
  
  
"Okay, I'll be going now." Misao dropped the envelope, and walked away and locked the door. Kenshin slouched when the door closed. 'Now let me see...' He opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. The first he saw was a college form that needed his 2X2 picture to be attached to a box at the end right. The second document was a letter from the school congratulating him on passing the entrance test. Kenshin raised his eyebrows he didn't even take the damn test, how… oh yeah, the government and the things it was capable of doing.   
  
  
He continued his search and discovered that the contents also included other forms, his campus address and his room number, his schedule and a campus map. He noticed that the university had a larger land area than he thought. It was just right since it was a State University after all. He took the map and his house documents and slipped it on his bag, he'd need that later. He picked a black ball pen from the holder and started filling out the forms.   
  
  
  
**--++[A][H][R]++-- **   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: **   
Okay so I've been idle lately but I have an excuse. Well it's summer in this part of the world but instead of basking myself in the sun's radiant scorching glory on refreshing salty beach waters I'm taking up summer classes. You have no idea how hard that can be >>>Chemistry  
Does Enishi really have silver hair? Will Kenshin be mistaken for a girl ever again? How do you spell Saito/ Saitoh? Why is Enishi acting so concerned? Find out more in the next instalment of A HITOKIRI'S REPORT! Hey what do you know, I'm doing better with this! That's a good sign right? Words come more spontaneously now than ever. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave me a review; you're welcome to leave flames too. And oh yeah sis, you're welcome to leave a review too. Just don't tell mum and dad what I wrote in this chapter and in the previous one and you'll do fine. With all that said and done I bid you goodbye!   
  
  
**maybe_marce**   
  
  
^_~.   
  



End file.
